call_of_dutyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Schalldämpfer
Der Schalldämpfer ist ein Waffenaufsatz aus Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops und dessen DS-Version, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified, Call of Duty: Black Ops II und Call of Duty: Ghosts. Durch den Aufsatz wird man beim Schießen nicht mehr als roter Punkt auf der Minikarte angezeigt und ist dadurch schwerer auszumachen. Auch das Mündungsfeuer wird reduziert. Als Nachteil gilt der Verlust von Schaden und Reichweite der jeweiligen Waffe. Call of Duty: United Offensive Das erste Mal in der Geschichte von Call of Duty kamen Schalldämpfer in den Sizilien-Missionen in United thumb|Die Sten mit SchalldämpferOffensive vor. Sergeant Doyle startet teilweise nur mit einer schallgedämpften Sten. Man kann Waffen von Gegnern aufheben, doch die schallgedämpfte Sten bekommt man, um deutsche Stellungen einzunehmen, ohne großartiges Aufsehen zu erregen. Ironischerweise kann man mit den deutschen Waffen schießen, ohne Feinde aufmerksam zu machen, obwohl sie keinen Schalldämpfer besitzen. Wenn man die erste Mission in Sizilien mit der schallgedämpften Sten beendet, startet man in der nächsten Mission wieder mit ihr. Es ist jedoch unmöglich, die nächste Mission wieder nur mit der Sten abzuschließen, weil sie die Munition von der MP40 nicht aufnehmen kann, obwohl sie das gleiche Magazin benutzen. Man kann sie als Sekundärwaffe benutzen und irgendeine deutsche Waffe als Primärwaffe verwenden. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Kampagne Schallgedämpfte USP .45s kommen in den Missionen Gut getarnt, Tödliche Präzision, Ultimatum, All-in, thumbKriegsspiele und Mile High Club vor. Die MP5 mit Schalldämpfer erscheint in den Missionen Crew entbehrlich, Ultimatum und Mile High Club. Die M4A1 besitzt Soap im Großteil seiner Missionen, die M21 in Gut getarnt und Blackout und die P90 in Gut getarnt. In Missionen, die aufs Schleichen abzielen, beispielsweise Gut getarnt, ist ein Schalldämpfer notwendig, um Feinde auszuschalten, ohne andere zu alarmieren. Benutzt man eine Waffe ohne Schalldämpfer, warnt man Feinde und im schlimmsten Fall scheitert die Mission. Multiplayer Schalldämpfer gibt es für alle Pistolen außer die Desert Eagle, alle Sturmgewehre außer die MP44 und alle Maschinenpistolen. Wenn man eine Waffe ohne Schalldämpfer abfeuert, erscheint man auf der Minimap der Gegner als kleiner roter Punkt. Mit einem Schalldämpfer jedoch bekommt man den positiven Effekt, nicht aufzutauchen. Auch die Schüsse fallen leiser und das Mündungsfeuer ist reduziert. Eine Waffe mit Schalldämpfer bietet keine Immunität gegenüber der Drohne. Die Unsichtbarkeit auf dem Radar unterstützt einen großartig, wenn man heranstürmt oder flankiert. Selbst wenn die Gegner wissen, dass man sich in der Nähe befindet, müssen sie eine Drohne aktivieren oder Blickkontakt herstellen, um einen zu sehen. Da die Schüsse sowieso leiser fallen, ist es noch schwerer, die Bewegungen des Spielers nachzuverfolgen. Der größte Nachteil des Schalldämpfers ist, dass ab einer bestimmten Reichweite der Schaden abfällt. Maschinenpistolen und Pistolen machen ungefähr 70% weniger Schaden als normal, Sturmgewehre verlieren 50%. Ab ungefähr 25 Metern macht ein Sturmgewehr mit Schalldämpfer seinen Minimalschaden, ohne Schalldämpfer jedoch immer noch seinen Maximalschaden. Dadurch sollte man den Aufsatz am besten im Nahkampf und aus mittlerer Distanz verwenden. Trotz der verlorenen Reichweite sind durchschlagskräftige Sturmgewehre wie die AK-47 oder die M14 mit einem Schalldämpfer teilweise leichter zu kontrollieren. Diese Waffen sind oftmals geplagt davon, dass man dank der Lautstärke sofort ausmachen kann, aus welcher Richtung die Schüsse fallen. Mit einem Schalldämpfer werden sie leise, verlieren aus mittlerer Distanz aber nichts von ihrer Durchschlagskraft. Da die einzige Möglichkeit, einen Spieler mit Schalldämpfer auf dem Radar zu sehen, die Drohne ist, sollte man das Extra Drohnenstörer verwenden, um komplett unerkannt zu bleiben. Ein Schalldämpfer kombiniert mit diesem Extra sorgt für pures Chaos in den Reihen der Gegner. Benutzt man einen Schalldämpfer ohne dieses Extra, ist das risikoreicher als das Extra ohne den Schalldämpfer, weil man selbst mit Schalldämpfer immer noch auf dem Radar zu sehen ist, sofern eine Drohne im Himmel fliegt. Die feindliche Flanke anzugreifen ist auch eine effektive Taktik, am besten mit dem Extra Extrembedingungen. Totenstille ist nützlich in Spielmodi wie Suchen & Zerstören, wo feindliche Spieler sich sowieso oftmals auf die Schritte der Gegner verlassen. Den Schalldämpfer für Maschinenpistolen und Sturmgewehre schaltet man durch die zweite Herausforderung ab, für Pistolen ist er automatisch freigeschaltet, sobald man Zugang zur Pistole erhält, außer für die Desert Eagle, die den Aufsatz nicht besitzt. Call of Duty: World at War Der Schalldämpfer funktioniert wie im Vorgänger und ist für alle Maschinenpistolen außer die PPSh-41 thumbverfügbar, außerdem für das Gewehr 43. Interessanterweise lädt das Gewehr 43 mit Schalldämpfer immer gleich nach, egal ob das Magazin halb leer oder komplett geleert ist. Feinde haben es schwer, die Position des Spielers auszumachen, wenn er sie kalt erwischt. Verfehlte Schüsse sind mit diesem Aufsatz auch weniger tragisch, da es dem Feind schwerer fällt, zu bestimmten aus welcher Richtung die Schüsse kamen, trotzdem hören sie die Kugeln an sich vorbeipfeifen. Schalldämpfer für Pistolen sind nicht mehr verfügbar. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Schalldämpfer sind in Modern Warfare 2 ein Aufsatz für alle Waffen außer Raketenwerfer, die 44er Magnum, thumbdie Desert Eagle, die Ranger, die Model 1887 und das Einsatzschild. Maschinenpistolen und Pistolen sind am besten geeignet für diesen Aufsatz, weil sie am wenigsten Reichweite verlieren und fast nichts von ihrem Basisschaden. Sturmgewehre verlieren zwar einiges an Reichweite, jedoch bleibt der Schaden beinahe gleich. Der Schaden von Scharfschützengewehren wird jedoch von 70 auf 50 gesenkt. Benutzt man nicht das Extra Feuerkraft, benötigt man immer zwei Schüsse für einen Kill. Der Basisschaden von leichten Maschinengewehren mit einem Schalldämpfer wird außerdem auf 10 gesenkt. Schrotflinten verlieren extrem an Reichweite, weshalb die meisten Spieler sie als unbenutzbar abstempeln. Die einzige Ausnahme bildet da die Striker. Dank einem Glitch funktioniert der Schalldämpfer nicht richtig auf dem MG4, der M240 und der M9, weil man beim Schießen trotzdem auf dem Radar angezeigt wird. Die Lautstärke der Schüsse und das Mündungsfeuer werden dennoch reduziert. Da der Schaden und die Reichweite ohnehin sinken, ist der Aufsatz für diese Waffen fragwürdig. Call of Duty: Black Ops Kampagne Der Schalldämpfer erscheint auf der AUG und der M1911 (bevor sie gegen die Armbrust ausgetauscht wird)thumb in der Mission Massenvernichtung. In der Mission Operation 40 gibt es auch Skorpions und FALs mit einem Schalldämpfer, außerdem benutzt Carlos eine M16 mit Schalldämpfer im Flugzeug. Multiplayer Der Schalldämpfer beeinflusst nur noch die Reichweite der Waffe, jedoch nicht mehr den Schaden. Eine Ausnahme ist die SPAS-12, die wortwörtlich gar keine Nachteile erhält, weder Reichweite noch Schaden verändern sich auf irgendeine Art und Weise. Zusätzlich wird der Schaden von Scharfschützengewehren reduziert. Die meisten schallgedämpften Waffen machen beim Schießen das gleiche Geräusch. Die Commando, Galil, AK-47, FN FAL, M14 und M16 haben jedoch einzigartige Feuergeräusche. Nach dem großen Update für Black Ops wurde der Schadensmultiplikator von Scharfschützengewehren mit Schalldämpfern bei Kopfschüssen erhöht, wodurch One-Hit-Kills in normalen Spielmodi wieder häufiger geworden sind. Das galt vor dem Patch 1.06 jedoch nicht für Spieler, die noch Kriegsherr und einen anderen Aufsatz verwendeten. In der Wii-Version wird die Feuerrate der Commando, Enfield, AK-47 und Galil von 750 Schüsse pro Minute auf 630 Schüsse pro Minute gesenkt, wenn man einen Schalldämpfer benutzt. Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS) Schalldämpfer sind als erstes bloß für zwei Waffen verfügbar, die M14 und die Hush Puppy, jedoch kann man sie auch noch an der Dragunov, der PPSh-41, der Makarov PM, der MP40 und der M10 anbringen. Feinde können somit nicht mehr auf die Schüsse des Spielers reagieren, im Multiplayer bleibt man beim Schießen außerdem auf dem Radar unsichtbar. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Kampagne und Spezialeinheit Der Schalldämpfer erscheint an einigen AK-47s, ob mit ACOG-Visier oder Granatwerfer. Manchmal startet thumbder Spieler mit schallgedämpften Waffen, manchmal findet man zufällig welche bei toten Feinden. Im Missionsmodus ist der Schalldämpfer auch in der Spezialeinheit verfügbar. Es macht vom Gameplay her in der Kampagne und der Spezialeinheit im Prinzip keinen Unterschied, ob man einen Schalldämpfer benutzt oder nicht. Multiplayer Im Multiplayer ist der Schalldämpfer quasi für alle Waffen verfügbar, außer für Raketenwerfer, für die Model 1887, für Revolver und für die Desert Eagle. Für Maschinenpistolen und Pistolen wird er mit Waffenstufe 2 freigeschaltet, für alle anderen Waffen mit Stufe 5. Wie in den früheren Spielen erscheint man damit beim Schießen nicht auf der Minimap, die Lautstärke und das Mündungsfeuer werden reduziert und die Reichweite und der Minimumschaden sinken um 25%. Schallgedämpfte Scharfschützengewehre verlieren ihre Stärke und auch ihre Reichweite. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Multiplayer Wie in den früheren Spielen erscheint man nicht als roter Punkt auf der Minimap, wenn man eine Waffe mit thumbSchalldämpfer abfeuert, wodurch man einen heimlichen Vorteil besitzt. Außerdem sind die Schüsse leiser und das Mündungsfeuer ist so gut wie verschwunden, jedoch verliert man einiges an Reichweite. Das gilt nicht für Scharfschützengewehre, jedoch sind ihre Schadensmultiplikatoren gesenkt worden. Die Waffe sinkt beim Schießen 2% langsamer nach unten, wodurch sich der Rückstoß etwas erhöht. Um die verlorene Reichweite nicht nachhaltig verbessern zu können, kann man den Schalldämpfer nicht mit dem langen Lauf kombinieren. Überlebenskampf Der Schalldämpfer hat im Überlebenskampf quasi einen Gastauftritt, denn er ist einer der verschiedenen Aufsätze, die man für die DSR-50 bekommen kann, wenn man mehrere Male puncht. Anders als im Multiplayer ist der Aufsatz gar nicht fürs Schleichen geeignet, daher hat man keine Vorteile außer das reduzierte Mündungsfeuer (was aber sowieso nicht zu sehen ist, wenn man sich im Zielfernrohr befindet). Anstattdessen nimmt der Schalldämpfer im Prinzip einem anderen Aufsatz den Platz weg, er ist unnötig. Call of Duty: Ghosts Der Schalldämpfer verhindert wie immer, dass man auf dem feindlichen Radar als roter Punkt beim thumbSchießen erscheint, außerdem mindert er die Lautstärke und das Mündungsfeuer auf Kosten von Reichweite und Schaden bei Scharfschützengewehren. Interessanterweise findet man in den Spieldateien Informationen, welche Waffenklasse mit dem Schalldämpfer wie viel Reichweite verliert. Das bedeutet, dass Infinity Ward in Zukunft die Effekte des Schalldämpfers für jede Waffenklasse individuell verändern kann. Scharfschützengewehre haben einen anderen Effekt mit Schalldämpfer, ihre Schadensmultiplikatoren werden verändert, wodurch One-Hit-Kills seltener werden. Der Honey Badger, die VKS und die K7 besitzen einen integrierten Schalldämpfer, das heißt, dass seine Effekte von Anfang an für die Waffe verfügbar sind, ohne einen Aufsatzplatz zu verbrauchen. Infos Allgemein *Hat man Vibration des Controllers aktiviert und schießt mit einer schallgedämpften Waffe, vibriert der Controller weniger stark. *Der Schalldämpfer ist der zweite Aufsatz in der Call of Duty-Serie, der erste war das Zielfernrohr. Black Ops *Jenachdem welches Herstellungsland eine Waffe besitzt, verändert sich auch der Schalldämpfer. Das gilt ebenfalls für den Granatwerfer, das Rotpunktvisier und das ACOG-Visier. *Vor einem Update waren die Kugeln der M14 mit einem Schalldämpfer unsichtbar. *Auf der Wii ist der Schalldämpfer der einzige Aufsatz, den man in der Third-Person-Ansicht sehen kann. Modern Warfare 3 *Schallgedämpfte Waffen haben in der Kampagne und im Multiplayer ein unterschiedliches Feuergeräusch. Black Ops II *In der Kampagne kann man selten eine Waffe mit Schalldämpfer und Schnellfeuer finden, obwohl diese Kombination im Klasseneditor vor dem Start jeder Mission unmöglich ist. Kategorie:Aufsätze Kategorie:Aufsätze aus Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategorie:Aufsätze aus Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategorie:Aufsätze aus Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Kategorie:Aufsätze aus Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Kategorie:Aufsätze aus Call of Duty: World at War